


A shared purpose

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Don't read if you are part of the CR cast or crew, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: In the joyful rush after figuring out the spell to return Nott back to her proper body, Caleb hugs Nott and Essek.But things don't stop there.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Nott/Caleb Widogast, Nott/Caleb Widogast/Essek Thelyss, Nott/Essek Thelyss
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	A shared purpose

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:40am and I've written this after watching the latest episode (91). There might be typos because my brain has stopped functioning properly. I do not respond for the quality of this.  
> This is all Jester's fault for saying they were maybe having a threesome. Laura, you can't just SAY THAT and expect me not to write it.

They’re on the floor; they never got the chance to get up. Their clothes are discarded around them; the yellow dress, the scarf, the mantle. Nott straddles Caleb’s lap, cunt rubbing against his hard cock, kissing his lips like there’s no tomorrow. And there might not be, not for this body. So she closes her eyes, and grinds down. Her wizard moans.

In all the times she had imagined this, she had never pictured another figure behind him, kissing his neck, whispering filth in his ear, but she finds that it doesn’t bother her. Her Caleb deserves whatever he wants, and he wants Essek. Caleb wants her, too, if the way he presses her against his body is any indication. Imagine that.

Essek kisses his ear, and looks at Nott. “I think you should fuck him while he fucks me,” he suggests with some trepidation.

Nott frowns. “How?”

The drow withdraws back, pushing Caleb’s shoulders down until he’s lying on the floor. “Sit on his face, I’ll be right back.”

 _What a smart cookie this Shadowhand is_. Nott thinks he has the best of ideas. She crawls up Caleb’s body and does just what Essek has suggested, earning her an eager, needy moan from her wizard. He seems to be beyond speech since they have started kissing, and now that his mouth is occupied with Nott’s cunt he has given up words entirely. He licks up, he feasts, he pushes his tongue up in little thrusts; his eyes are fixed on her face, tracking every whimper, every contraction of pleasure in her features, and working to elicit more of them. His hands rest on her thighs, steadying and caressing her. Nott buries her fingers on his hair, scratching at the scalp.

It could be minutes or hours later when the Shadowhand returns; Nott is too lost in the pleasure of Caleb’s mouth to count the passage of time. She wonders if he could tell her how long it’s been down to the second, or if he’s too distracted for his usual parlor trick. She whines as Essek suddenly puts his hands around Nott’s hips and lifts her slightly, setting her down on Caleb’s chest.

Essek kisses one of her sensitive ears as an apology. “I need his mouth for a spell, but you can have him back after.” He points to the implements in his hand; a harness with a strap-on purple cock. “Could you make this small enough to fit her?”

It takes him a couple of tries; his tongue is numb, and his brain is scrambled, but he manages. True to his word, Essek puts her back in her proper place, over Caleb’s talented mouth. “Stay there while I prep him. Then you can get suited up.” He looks at her lips and, obeying some kind of instinct, kisses her. It’s gentler than the kisses either of them have been trading with Caleb; there’s a kinship in it, a shared purpose. To ruin the human under their hands.

He goes behind her, and she can’t see what he’s doing, but she can feel it in the way that Caleb squirms under her, his fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs. She sees how his eyes glaze over and the rhythm of his mouth stutters. She looks back to see Essek torturously stroking Caleb’s cock, not providing enough relief, while his other hand is busy between Caleb’s legs. The picture is arousing enough to push her over the edge, and she grinds down against Caleb’s mouth, throwing her head back as she moans.

After she comes down from it, she stays for a moment to enjoy Caleb’s gentle licks, cleaning her up. Then she stands and reaches for the contraption that Essek has brought to her; Caleb’s spell has reduced it to just her size. She manages to put it on without difficulty, and latches the black leather straps snugly. There’s an almost imperceptible buzz coming from it, and she guesses that it’s imbued with some sort of magical properties. Her suspicions are confirmed when she wraps a hand around the cock to properly position it and she can feel it as if she were grasping a part of her own body.

The suddenness of the sensation makes her gasp, and she hears Essek chuckle. She turns to look at him with an accusing look, but it loses heat when she sees how four of his fingers are dipping in and out of Caleb’s ass, and how Caleb is bucking off the ground with needy whimpers.

“You will feel everything, just like the real thing,” Essek says with a smirk. “I can guarantee it.”

Nott grins back. “You don’t mind sharing your cock?”

Essek winks at her. “Not with you.”

“Kinky. I like it.”

She notices he has stopped masturbating Caleb, and is instead fingering himself, with the same rhythm as he fingers Caleb. She walks to him to get a closer look, leaning against his side. Essek turns his head to mouth at her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue. It makes her breathing speed up. “I thought you were only interested in Caleb?” she asks, trying to keep an even, neutral tone but failing miserably.

“C’mon, Nott the Brave,” his voice is rough and sultry, “we both know you are smarter than that.”

That’s a challenge if she’s ever heard one, and she never backs down from a fight. She bends down to kiss him filthily, one hand reaching down between his legs; she rubs his cock, small but engorged with blood, and it earns her the most delightful whimper.

Essek’s not the only one to react. Caleb gurgles, and they both turn to look at him; he’s staring at them, eyes wide and unfocused, aroused, fascinated, and impatient.

“And how are _you_ doing, Widogast?” Essek asks with a teasing tone.

“I need you,” he replies, voice wrecked, “both of you. Please.”

They take pity on him. Essek trades places with him, making Caleb kneel while he lies down, opening his legs to make space for him and raising his hips for easy access. Nott steps behind Caleb, suddenly nervous, grabbing her fake cock that feels so real in her hand and positioning it at Caleb’s entrance. At a nod from Essek, she starts to sink in; she barely finds any resistance.

Caleb trembles in front of her as he is slowly filled, hands on Essek’s knees. Once Nott is fully inside, Essek guides Caleb’s cock inside his cunt, moaning as he is penetrated. They stay still for a moment, adjusting to each other’s lengths, before they start to move. It is a carefully coordinated dance, which becomes easier with practice, but requires concentration.

Nott can’t get enough of the foreign sensations, and the way that Caleb’s body opens to accept her. Her hands grab his hips as she angles her thrusts to reach deeper. The heat and the tightness are overwhelming; she’s close. One of Caleb’s hands reaches back for her, pulls her body closer, and she orgasms again with his name on her lips.

She pulls out slowly and extracts herself from the tangle of limbs to get rid of the harness, now uncomfortably sticking to her skin with sweat. Caleb bends over Essek to kiss him, his trusts growing faster as the drow wraps his legs around his hips. Caleb kisses his neck, and Essek extends one hand towards her. “Nott,” he pants, desperate.

She kneels next to them and takes his hand in hers. He guides her hand between their rutting bodies, pressing it insistently against his neglected cock. She only needs to give it a bit of attention before Essek is coming, loud and unashamed. It pushes Caleb over the edge as well, and he buries himself in Essek one last time, little breathy sounds coming from his mouth, eyes closed in ecstasy. Nott kisses him before he can open them, something slow and languid, without urgency.

Essek laughs lightly from the floor, pillowing his head with his hands and looking at the ceiling. “You two are great research partners.”

Nott snorts, and Caleb smiles a little despite himself, suddenly bashful. “We should report our findings to the others,” he says reluctantly. He gives Nott one last smooch and stands up, cleaning their collective sweat and cum with a wave of his hand.

“Do we really have to get dressed? If the others want to celebrate similarly…”

Nott steps over his belly on her way to fetch her dress, making him gasp. “Get your clothes back on, Shadowhand.”

He chuckles, but complies.


End file.
